Dulces Sueños
by Legendre'Rose
Summary: ONE SHOT. Los padres de Flaky tienen que viajar pero aún así no pueden dejar a su hija sola, para esto se la encargan a un joven vecino suyo. ok primer fic pesimo sumary


Etto bueno este en realidad no es mi primer fic pero si el primero que subo. Jeje perdón si no escribo bien, pero bueno espero que les guste. Este Fic lo hice de flippy y flaky porque me gustaa mucho esta parejita ^/^

Nota: "_blah blah blah" _cuando aparezca así es que es Fliqpy o flipqy, no sé bien como se escribe =.=U

Happy tree friends no es , no fue y nunca será mio

**Dulces sueños**

Y de nuevo ahí se encontraba el, solo contemplándola mientras abrazaba su almohada. "simi viera tan solo cómo algo mas_"_

Fue lo que pensó el chico peli verde, pues desde hace ya dos meses que la pelirroja vivía con él, debido a que los padres de ella tenían un viaje de negocios y al ser vecinos le pidieron que él se encargase de su querida Flaky.

Al principio Flaky le tenía miedo al peli verde de nombre Flippy, pues no solo era mayor y mas alto que ella, sino que de cierto modo su traje militar la intimidaba un poco; pero con el tiempo ella, a pesar de tenerle miedo a casi cualquier cosa existente o inexistente, dejó de temerle e incluso a quererle cómo a un hermano.

"_tonto, ella no te ve más que cómo a algún familiar"_ se decía para sí, Flippy mientras seguía viendo a la chica.

Todos los días eran casi iguales, en la mañana el preparaba el desayuno temprano, y se iba a entrenar mientras Flaky desayunaba, en la tarde para el almuerzo, el de nuevo volvía a cocinar pero ahora con un poco de ayuda de la pelirroja quien siempre estaba muy alegre a la hora del almuerzo, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Flippy era la cena, pues cuando el volvía de su trabajo de medio tiempo entregando pizzas, era Flaky quien le recibía con su lindo delantal rosa con pollitos y una gallina en una esquina de éste (N/A : XD fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente), lo que significaba que ella había preparado la cena. Obviamente los dos dormían en diferentes habitaciones y también casi cada noche era igual.

Al llegar la hora de dormir ella solo le daba al peli verde "su beso de las buenas noches", se ponía el pijama y se metía en la cama, mientras que el después de su preciado e inocente beso, se dirigía a su cuarto para prender por un momento el ordenador hasta que se sintiera aun más cansado.

-Parezco un masoquista- decía Flippy rompiendo el silencio en su habitación mientras una voz interna le reprimía

"_entonces deja de sufrir y dile lo que sientes de una buena maldita vez, o usa tu estúpida fuerza" _

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y ante ella estaba una chica con pijama rojo casi igual a su cabello sosteniendo una almohada y llorando mientras decía:

-¡soñé que papá y mamá murieron!-

En ese momento Flippy solo se paró de su silla, la hizo a un lado y se dirigió hacia Flaky, mientras sin pensarlo ni un momento se inclino un poco para estar a su altura y la estrechó contra su pecho mientras sentía como las lágrimas le mojaban su camisa.

-No te preocupes- dijo el peli verde- solo fue una muy horrible pesadilla-

"_tonto"_

-. ¿P-p- puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó Flaky dejando a Flippy desconcertado mientras hacia cualquier intento de calmar a su alter-ego de convencerlo de cualquier plan que tuviese en mente.

- ¿P-por qué quieres que duerma contigo?, eres ya lo suficientemente grande ¿o no?-

-¡apenas cumplí los 16 hace dos meses!-

-¿ves?, ya estás muy grande- decía Flippy convenciéndose de que lo mejor era que la chica no durmiese en su cuarto, al menos no esa noche.

-Cuándo era pequeña y tenía una pesadilla siempre iba y me metía en la cama de mis padres y de cierto modo me sentía más segura-

Al decir esto, Flippy sintió nostalgia, pues él había perdido a sus padres cuando niño y antes de que ellos murieran el hacía lo mismo que Flaky.

-Muy bien, entra- dijo Flippy de nuevo poniéndose de pie, pero no muy convencido de que pasaría algo bueno

-muchas gracias- al decir esto, Flaky se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la frente de este (lo cual fue un tanto complicado por la diferencia de altura) y le besó, lo cual ocasionó un notable sonrojo por parte de chico.

-¿Tienes fiebre Flippy?- dijo la pelirroja al notar que la cara de Flippy estaba muy roja

-N-no- dijo él, con una pequeña dificultad para hablar- deberías dormir ya, pues e-es m-muy t-t-tarde-

-¿seguro que estás bien?-

-¡Sí!, más que bien Jeje, bueno…-

"_¿Qué? ¿No le preguntaras de qué lado quiere dormir?"_

"_¿Acaso hasta de eso tienes miedo? Sin duda es increíble que te contengas de esa manera"_

Después de ciertos pensamientos o mejor dicho "reclamaciones" hacia sí mismo, Flippy le iba a preguntar de qué lado quería dormir como si fueran alguna pareja de recién casados.

-Esto sonará extraño Flaky, pero ¿de qué lado te gustaría dormir?- dijo el chico sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿Flaky?-

Antes de que él se diera cuenta la pelirroja ya se había dormido y acurrucado entre las blancas sabanas de su cama

"_ésta ésta es tu oportunidad"_

"esta no es ninguna oportunidad, ella solo vino porque tuvo un mal sueño"

Y sin pensarlo sin más ni más, el peli verde solo se quitó las oscuras botas que tenía puestas casi desde que amaneció, se acercó un poco a la cama mientras contemplaba un poco a la chica que abrazaba a su almohada como si fuera algún peluche, destendió el lado que quedaba para el y se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Flaky.

"_¡Al menos bésala idiota!, no desperdicies ésta oportunidad!_

"eso quisiera…"

Después de "otra pequeña charla" consigo mismo, Flippy sintió cómo algo le rodeaba el estomago, para su sorpresa quien le abrazaba no era nadie mas que Flaky, quien le abrazaba como si se tratara de algún peluche y de pronto con un hilillo de voz dijo

-Te quiero… ~-

"está hablando entre sueños, además debe ser de alguien mas de la persona que habla"

-… Flippy…-

Al escuchar esto simplemente el mayor se quedó perplejo, pues jamás imaginó escuchar algo parecido a lo que su persona especial le decía

¿puedo besarte Flaky?

"_no eres idiota, eres un ESTUPIDO, esas cosas no se piden ¡idiota!"_

En ese momento Flaky se levantó un poco poniéndose a la altura del chico, pero aun con los ojos cerrados y mientras le tomaba la cara simplemente la distancia entre los dos había desaparecido por completo, había sido un tímido pero dulce beso el cual sorprendió por demás a Flippy y no tardó mucho en tomar el control, esa noche fue la primera vez en que se besaban y Flippy no tenia pensado precisamente en que se desperdiciara. En cuento tomó el control del beso, Flippy se dispuso a "explorar" la boca de la chica pero esta comenzó a apartarse por la falta de oxigeno entre ambos

-¿estuvo bien?- preguntó el chico un poco sonrojado, mientras que Flaky se cubria el rubor de sus mejillas con la almohada.

-aun esta bien si duermo aquí… contigo?- preguntó Flaky

-si, pero no me detendré aquí- al decir eso las mejillas de la pelirroja comenzaron a encenderse aun mas

"tal vez sea mejor dejarlo por hoy"

"_vaya que eres realmente idiota"_

"solo quiero que no tenga mas pesadillas"

" _incluso tu sabes que eso no es lo único que quieres!_

-que tengas dulces sueños Flaky- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra le acobijaba y al final solo le dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno este intento de fic lo hice basado en una imagen que me gustó mucho :

.net/325417


End file.
